No Lago Negro
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Blackinnon) Marlene passa uma tarde agradável com seus amigos e seu namorado no Lago Negro.


**Titulo:** No Lago Negro | **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom| **Ship:** Marlene McKinnon/ Sirius Black | **Gênero/Categoria:** U/A | **Classificação:** K | **Formato:** One-Shot| **Idioma:** Português |

 **Aviso (s):** Blá, blá, blá…os de sempre. É tudo da J. , mas a imaginação é livre e graças à ela podemos nos divertir.

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

 **Sinopse:** (Blackinnon) Marlene passa uma tarde agradável com seus amigos e seu namorado no Lago Negro.

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Aqui está mais uma fic! Minha primeira fic Blackinnon. Espero que gostem.Bjs: D

 **Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

S.L.

Estava uma tarde fria de inverno e Marlene se encontrava sentada em um banco de madeira, perto do Lago Negro. Vestia uma camisola de gola alta verde, uma esvoaçante saia azul escura, uma meia calça preta, seu pescoço tinha um cachecol vermelho e, na cabeça, um gorro azul. Toda sua roupa tinha um feitiço impermeável, para não se molhar. Tinha nas mãos umas luvas vermelhas e calçava uns patins para neve pretos, enquanto olhava para o lago, que estava congelado. Suspirou e um bafo de ar quente saiu de sua boca. Estava muito frio. Olhou para o lado e viu Sirius vindo em sua direção. Não pode deixar de admirar seu namorado. Era alto, musculado e seu cabelo negro caia sensualmente por seu rosto. Vestia umas calças pretas, uma camisola azul, um cachecol castanho se encontrava em redor de seu pescoço e tinha nas mãos umas luvas pretas. Sorriram e Sirius perguntou, estendendo uma mão:

-Você já está pronta? – Marlene pousou o patim na neve e respondeu:

-Sim.

-Então, vamos patinar? – Marlene olhou em volta. As árvores estavam despidas de folhas e, no lago, James estava de mãos dadas a Lily e patinavam. James vestia umas calças azuis escuras e uma camisola vermelha e um cachecol preto, enquanto Lily vestia um casaco preto, uma saia azul-turquesa e uma meia calça castanha. Seu cabelo ruivo esvoaçava em redor de seu rosto e ela erguia a mão para o afastar.

No meio do lago, se encontravam Remus e Dorcas, de mãos dadas, e conversavam animadamente, sorrindo um para o outro. Marlene reparou que Dorcas ficava muito bem com seu casaco violeta e suas calças pretas. Remus vestia uma camisola de lã castanha e umas calças azuis. Reparou que os patins de seus amigos eram pretos, como os dela. Olhou para Sirius e ele, sem que ela contasse, a agarrou pelas mãos e incentivou:

-Vamos lá, Lene! – Marlene se agarrou a Sirius, com medo. Não gostava de patinar sozinha. Olhou para Lily e viu que ela dava uma volta em redor de James e o Maroto comentava algo com ela, a fazendo rir. Retirou um elástico azul que estava no pulso e apertou seus cabelos castanhos em um coque, para que eles não viessem para a frente de seu rosto. Se levantou e Sirius a agarrou delicadamente pelos quadris, a amparando. Caminharam lentamente na neve e entraram no lago negro. Sirius, lentamente, a largou, para seu desespero e quando ela abriu a boca para falar, ele disse:

-Eu estou aqui. – Marlene se sentiu confiante com o tom de voz do namorado e começou a andar pelo lago gelado. Lily passou por ela, seu esvoaçantes cabelos ruivos dançando ao sabor do vento e falou:

-Vamos Lene, é tão divertido! – Marlene sorriu e lentamente, impulsionou seu corpo para a frente, começando a patinar. Aos poucos, começou a ganhar velocidade e percorreu o lago negro. Mais confiante, sorriu e olhou para trás, vendo seu namorado a seguindo. Sirius se colocou ao lado dela e a agarrou delicadamente pelo braço. Marlene se endireitou e olhou para o namorado, que sorria. Franziu o sobrolho, confusa e o Maroto disse:

-Agora você vai rodopiar. – Marlene abriu a boca para refutar, mas Sirius a agarrou pelo braço e a rodopiou. Marlene fechou os olhos com força, esperando algum impacto doloroso, mas só sentiu suas mãos se agarrando a um tecido. Abriu os olhos e viu os olhos azuis de seu namorado brilhando intensamente. Olhou para a frente e percebeu que suas mãos estavam pousadas no peito de Sirius. Enrubesceu e comentou, retirando as mãos:

-Eu não caí.

-Pois não. – Disse o moreno, a olhando apaixonadamente. Marlene sorriu timidamente e estava pronta para beijar seu namorado, quando ouviram James gritar:

- _Cuidado!_ – Olharam para o lado e viram James vindo em direção deles, com expressão assustada, tentando se equilibrar. Sirius, automaticamente, agarrou Marlene pelos quadris e a afastou para o lado, a tentando proteger, mas James embateu neles e, com um estrondo, caíram os três no chão. Marlene caiu de bunda no chão, tal como James, mas Sirius tinha caído de costas.

-Oh, meu Merlin! – Ouviram a voz de Lily.

-Vocês estão bem? – Gritou Remus. Os amigos se dirigiram para eles e Sirius resmungou:

-Prongs, seu veado, olhe o que você fez!

-Me desculpe, Padfoot. – Falou James encabulado, acariciando seus cabelos. Marlene olhou preocupada para o namorado e perguntou:

-Six, você está bem?

-Sim. – Respondeu o Maroto, olhando para a namorada e perguntou:

-E você, Lene?

-Também. – Respondeu Marlene. Com a ajuda de Remus, James se levantou e arranjou seu cabelo, o despenteando ainda mais. Dorcas e Lily se aproximaram de Marlene e esticaram seus braços, para a ajudarem a se levantar. Marlene agarrou as mãos de suas amigas e impulsionou seu corpo para cima, se levantando. Sirius, com a ajuda de Remus e James, se levantou e sacudiu sua roupa, a alisando. Marlene abraçou seu namorado e se olharam nos olhos, sorrindo de seguida. Dorcas comentou:

-Estou cansada. Quero ir para o dormitório tomar um banho quente e depois beber um chocolate quente.

-Concordo com você. – Falou Lily, enquanto se dirigia para James e se abraçava a ele.

-Gostei da ideia. – Falou Marlene, abraçada a seu namorado e acariciava seu braço.

Saíram do Lago Negro e pegaram em suas varinhas. Lançaram um feitiço nos patins, os transfigurando em botas e guardaram novamente as varinhas. Remus colocou um braço em redor dos ombros de Dorcas e caminharam em direção á porta da escola, enquanto conversavam animadamente. Sirius beijou os cabelos de Marlene e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Eu te amo. – Marlene sorriu e respondeu:

-Eu também te amo. – O Maroto aproximou seu rosto do dela e deram um selinho. Marlene estremeceu de desejo e ergueu suas mãos, acariciando de leve o rosto gelado do namorado. James, sem que o casal percebesse, começou a andar devagar, até ficar atrás do casal. Lily o observou de cenho franzido, sabendo que iria aprontar, mas não disse nada. Estava curiosa para saber o que seu namorado iria fazer. James se abaixou e, com as duas mãos, formou uma bola de neve. Com cuidado, mirou a cabeça de Padfoot e atirou. Sirius sentiu um impacto e algo úmido em seus cabelos. Tocou nos cabelos e, percebendo que tinham atirado uma bola de neve, se virou a tempo de ver James correndo ao seu lado.

- _Prongs!_ – Com cuidado, largou o braço da namorada e correu atrás do amigo, enquanto gritava – Quando eu apanhar você, nem vai saber o que o atingiu, veado!

-Estou curioso para saber, cachorro! – Gritou James, com a varinha na mão e lançava feitiços para produzir ar quente, para abrir caminho por entre a neve. A neve derretia á sua frente e ele corria o mais depressa possível em direção ao castelo, com Sirius em seu encalço. Marlene revirou os olhos com tamanha infantilidade, enquanto Lily se ria e Remus os olhava calmamente, sabendo que nada de mal iria acontecer. Dorcas olhou para as amigas e comentou:

-Esses dois não vão mudar nunca. – Marlene sorriu com o comentário de Dorcas e pensou: _"Espero que tenha razão."_ Ela sabia que a guerra estava no auge no Mundo Mágico, que Voldemort, tal como seus Comensais da Morte, torturava e matava pessoas inocentes. Mas sabia que, se tivesse seus amigos e seu namorado, conseguia atravessar todos os momentos difíceis que a vida lhe colocaria. Estava tudo bem.

FIM

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado da fic. Comentem, por favor, dizendo o que acharam. Bjs :D


End file.
